Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
Personality Sonic's personality hasn't changed much from his personality from his games. He is normally laid back and sometimes confident. When someone is in trouble he usually helps, and he also finds Mario and Luigi cool. However a dream sequence in Episode 5 shows that he may be repressing emotions related to the death of his friends. As a result, he is shown going entirely out of his way to help people to prevent the deaths of more innocents. Abilities and Fighting Style Sonic's main ability is obviously his high speed, in Episode 3 he was shown being at the same speed as Shadow, Cape Mario and Luigi (however Luigi seemed to be highly exerting himself). It was shown in Episode 6 when running away from Axem Green and Axem Black that he can break into an even higher speed, although it may not last long enough, it is unknown if he can stay at this speed. It was with this speed that he managed to peek Yoshi's Island in a matter of seconds. It appears that he can move fast enough to rival Shadow's use of Chaos Control as seen in Episode 8 while taking on Bowser's Doomship crew. In battle, Sonic's attacks primarily consist of numerous kick combos, and rarely hitting anyone with his fist. However Sonic sometimes uses his spin attack in which he swings his arms around. In addition he seems to lack the ability to finish off his opponents, for this reason it seems he is often paired with Luigi (as seen in Episodes 4 and 5). Similar to Super Smash Bros Brawl Sonic lacks strength and has only a few ways to finish an opponent. Most of his moves come from Sonic Battle, such as the Ground Shot and the Air Shot, consisiting of powerful thrusts and quick movements. It's possible that he was holding back in earlier fights due to the fact that he started using critical strikes against opponents in episode 6 while fighting Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. He also makes greater use of critical strikes while facing Mecha Sonic in episode 7 and while taking on Bowser's army of Doomship crewmen. A number of Sonic's more uncommon abilities have been shown in a few episodes, such as Snowboarding and the Light Speed Attack. In Episode 4, 7, and 8, he uses the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku/Hurricane Kick, a move from the Street Fighter games (the animation for this move uses the frames for Sonic's Dash Attack from Sonic Battle). The Snowboard (from Sonic Advance 3) was used to get down a mountain, whether it was faster, safer or simply more fun is yet to be determined. The Light Speed Attack charged just as it did in Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, but its actual function was much different. Rather than speeding off into a string of enemies it seemed to give Sonic a general boost in strength and speed (to a point where he can't be seen). Mecha Sonic also possess this ability and when the two used it together, it was as if time itself had stopped. Sonic also seems to possess the ability to use different items in the Mushroom World. In Episode 6, He transformed into Super Sonic for a brief period of time using a Starman. In Episode 8, he used a Fire Flower to transform into Fire Sonic. Like Fire Mario, Fire Sonic possesses pyrokinesis and features radically heightened speed, strength, and combat abilities. Some of his powers include being able to move fast enough to appear to be warping with Chaos Control, rapidly strike foes faster than the eye can see, launch fireballs, create fire vortexes, and become a fireball when using his spin attack. Sonic's Games Sonic has had a history of 68 games in total, starting from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). His latest game is Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games/Sonic Classic Collection (not sure). Source Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Episode 2 Characters Category:Episode 3 Characters Category:Episode 4 Characters Category:Episode 5 Characters Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Episode 7 Characters Category:Episode 8 Characters Category:Episode 9 Characters Category:Sonic series character